Amor equivocado
by Kirai Yami
Summary: Una noche Naruto entregó su cuerpo a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Todo esto ocurrió tras ser rechazado por Sakura. Finalmente después de algunos líos, Naruto aclara sus sentimientos hacía Sasuke. De nuevo hay LEMON. REGRESE!
1. Chapter 1

**Amor equivocado**

**Género:** Yaoi (relación chicoxchico)

**Parejas:**

SasukexNaruto (después puede salir otra O.oU)

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Hola! soy yo de nuevo, como ven mi pervertida mente no deja de trabajar y aprovechando que tengo mucho tiempo (hasta que logre entrar a la universidad ¬.¬) pues me puse a escribir un nuevo fic. Si haz leído mi fic anterior (_El deseo de un ninja) _te darás cuenta de cómo va a ser este fic más o menos y si no lo haz leído, no importa. Bueno pues espero que les guste y que puedan mandar su opinión. Doy el aviso de que este capítulo contiene lemon (dios! Por que me he puesto tan dramática?)

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_**Capítulo 1: **Sentimientos encontrados_

_El chico rubio abrió temeroso sus azules ojos. El brillo del rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana lo deslumbraba. Se encontraba en una cama que no era la de él. Podía percibir aquella fragancia masculina ajena. A su lado se encontraba durmiendo Uchiha Sasuke compartiendo la cama con él. _

_La noche anterior había sido agitada. La tarde anterior había sido la peor de su vida. Hacía unas horas que había entregado su cuerpo a quien era su amigo y compañero tan solo el día anterior._

_Por su mente se encontraba una gran satisfacción de haber dado su cuerpo pero a la vez sentía un gran temor y un sumo arrepentimiento. _

_Se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente con sus ropas que ya se habían secado del agua de lluvia que lo había empapado la noche anterior. Escribió una nota y la dejó sobre la mesa. Con cautela salió de aquella enorme casa tradicional sin hacer ruido. Una vez estando afuera, echó a correr rumbo a su casa._

_Naruto había sufrido un rechazo que lo había orillado a hacer esto. Comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido hacía dos días._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde caía, había sido un arduo día para los chicos del equipo 7. El chico de cabello rubio había estado pensando seriamente en declararle su amor a la chica que le gustaba desde hacía tiempo. Se había armado de valor y ahora había decidido que sería el día en que le pidiera a la pelirrosa tener una cita, juntos.

-ahora si le voy a decir a Sakura-chan que si le gustaría tener una cita conmigo. Pensó el ojiazul.

Kakashi había estado a lado de ellos como siempre y ahora se encontraba leyendo su libro hentai que solía llevar consigo todos los días. Había notado la preocupación de Naruto durante todo él día aunque no se había atrevido a preguntar la causa por que se imaginaba que era por Sakura.

-ayer en la noche estuve escribiendo esta carta para ella, a pesar de que no soy muy dado a estas cosas pero…no se si valla a funcionar…-pensaba el ojiazul.

Mientras, Naruto era observado por Sasuke quien era el que se encontraba más distante del grupo pues estaba recargado en un árbol. Lo había observado desde el comienzo de la misión. El pelinegro llevaba algún tiempo desde que había comenzado a gustarle Naruto aunque nunca se había atrevido a confesárselo ya que más que el orgullo que tenía de sí mismo era que tenía gran temor al rechazo del ojiazul por que sabía que este quería a la pelirrosa.

-me gustas tanto… Naruto- pensaba el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que observaba el nerviosismo del rubio ante la cercanía de Sakura.

-este… Sakura-chan…yo- al fin se atrevió a hablar el rubio.

-que es lo que sucede?- preguntó la chica.

-es que yo quería decirte que…- dijo el ojiazul con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke los miraba con rabia. No podía evitar sentir celos de ver como su amado Kitsune estaba a punto de declararse a Sakura. Frunció los ceños como señal de su disgusto. Pero nada podía hacer para evitar que Naruto sintiera eso por la chica. Por su mente cruzaba la idea de ir a separarlos y ahí confesar su secreto de sus verdaderos sentimientos pero no tenía el valor suficiente. Si lo hacía, posiblemente Naruto no le volvería a hablar nunca y todos lo tacharían de homosexual.

-me da tanto coraje que esto esté pasando…pero que puedo hacer? Ojalá que esa estúpida no lo acepte…pero aunque eso suceda yo no podré hacer nada después- dijo el pelinegro entre dientes.

Naruto ya estaba a muy poco de hablar sobre su declaración de amor pero una especie de opresión en el pecho hizo que se detuviese.

-dime que es lo que quieres! No tengo tanto tiempo para esperar!- exclamó la pelirrosa.

-bueno…descuida, no es nada…- explicó el rubio con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y estrujando la carta que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer para la chica.

-entonces nos vemos mañana…estoy muy cansada así que me voy. Hasta mañana, Naruto! hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun! Por cierto…tengo algo que darte…-dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que se acerca al pelinegro y le entrega una hoja doblada en forma de papiro.

-que es esto?- preguntó Sasuke mirando de reojo al ojiazul.

-es una carta que escribí para ti…- contestó sonrojada la chica.

-para que lo hiciste?- preguntó de nuevo el pelinegro.

-es que, el pasado día de tu cumpleaños no te di nada y…- la chica se sonrojó más.

-bueno, la leeré después- habló de manera fría el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que la guarda en uno de sus bolsillos.

-este…nos vemos luego…- dijo Sakura y acto seguido da un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro.

Naruto vio con tristeza como actuaba la chica ante Sasuke pero a la vez sintió un gran coraje. Sakura se fue de ahí haciendo una seña de despedida perdiéndose entre el gentío. El maestro jounin seguía leyendo su libro para adultos pero había observado muy bien la situación.

El rubio se acercó hacía Sasuke con una mirada de odio. Estaba bastante molesto aunque con algunas lágrimas en sus azules ojos. Pronto se apresuró a hablar haciendo trizas la carta que aún tenía en su mano derecha.

-por que Sakura-chan te quiere a ti? Que tienes que a todas les gustas? Por que diablos tienes que ser el mejor en todo?!- exclamó el rubio con recelo.

-todo ese montón de niñas estúpidas ni me conocen bien, no pueden decir que están enamoradas de mi, pero ojalá que el que se fijara en mi fueras tu, Naruto- pensó el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que miraba a los ojos a su amado Kitsune.

-quiero que me contestes!- exigió Naruto.

-que quieres que te diga? Yo no se la razón de que ellas crean quererme…por que yo solo quiero a una persona…- al ver el asombro de Naruto por decir esto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-que dices? Que te gusta una persona? Quien es?...- preguntó el ojiazul.

-no tiene caso decirlo…por que es un secreto muy grande y valioso para mi. Es la primera y única vez que me he enamorado de alguien que por cierto es un tanto torpe…- Sasuke se sonrojó más todavía que antes. Pero su mirada estaba perdida en los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto quien lo miraba desconcertado. Su coraje se había frenado.

-pero, es Sakura-chan?- preguntó el rubio temeroso de recibir como un sí la respuesta.

-no, no es ella, de hecho es alguien a quien tu conoces muy bien…- Sasuke se sonrojó más-

-alguien a quien conozco? Pero quien es? Anda, dime!- expresó el rubio con gran curiosidad.

-ya te dije que es un secreto y no te voy a dar más pistas…- contestó el pelinegro.

-oye, y vas a leer la carta que…te dio Sakura-chan?- preguntó el ojiazul de nuevo triste.

-no lo sé, realmente no me interesa- dijo Sasuke.

-oye, Sasuke, como ya nos hemos convertido en tan buenos amigos me preguntaba si…tu…- dijo el rubio.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción por lo que Naruto le iba a decir.

-que quieres…?- habló nervioso el pelinegro.

-es que quería saber si me podrías ayudar a declarar mi amor a Sakura-chan…- Naruto estaba muy nervioso y movía las manos sin sentido.

-que te ayude? Pero dime…en verdad la quieres? O es solo un capricho?- Sasuke también estaba bastante nervioso. Le gustaba Naruto por eso estar tan cerca de él le provocaba cosquilleo en el estómago.

-yo siempre la he querido y se que ella lo sabe pero…me encantaría que un día ella me concediera una cita y ahí le pediría que fuera mi novia. Se que tu me vas a ayudar, verdad?- el ojiazul había cambiado su nerviosismo un poco.

-bueno, si eso te hace sentir feliz lo haré, te ayudaré- Sasuke se puso más nervioso que nunca por que Naruto lo acababa de abrazar.

-gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo! Eres como un hermano para mi!- estas palabras hicieron que el pelinegro se sintiera desvastado. El rubio acaba de confesar que solo lo veía como un hermano.

-eso es solo lo que piensas de mi? Que soy como un hermano?- pensó con decepción el Uchiha.

Kakashi los miraba de reojo y sonreía.

-aunque traten de ocultarlo, yo se que los dos tienen sentimientos mutuos, y creo que es hora de actuar y ayudarlos a que sean felices juntos- pensó el jounin.

-deja de abrazarme de esa manera, hazlo más despacio!- dijo el pelinegro como si tratara de decir lo contrario.

-te voy a seguir abrazando, Sasuke…- contestó divertido Naruto.

Los dos chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas no sin antes haberse despedido de su maestro. Habían decidido irse juntos para que así hablasen del plan sobre la declaración de amor que tendría que dar Naruto a Sakura. Aunque el pelinegro no estaba muy contento con la idea pero prefería ver feliz a su amado Kitsune.

-entonces que es lo que tengo que hacer?- preguntó el rubio.

-tienes que armarte de suficiente valor para decir lo que sientes realmente por ella. Primero mírala a los ojos y habla de frente, dile que la quieres y…°pensando° diablos! Por que estoy diciendo esto?...-

-y que más? No me dejes tan impaciente!- dijo el ojiazul.

-le das la carta que tienes que volver a hacer…y eso es todo- continuó Sasuke.

-pero y si acepta mi proposición de que sea mi novia…tendré que besarla no?- dijo el rubio y después se enrojeció de las mejillas.

Sasuke sentía una especie de nudo en la garganta por escuchar decir esto de la boca de su amado Kitsune. Sin embargo contestó.

-si, tendrás que hacerlo pero no te vallas a apresurar con las cosas…debes empezar y continuar poco a poco hasta que…- el rubio lo miraba directamente a los ojos esperando a que continuara con su consejo pero al verlo, Sasuke sintió grandes ganas de besarlo en ese mismo instante. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. El silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos, mientras el ojiazul espera con impaciencia a que continuara con la charla el pelinegro.

°pensando° por que tiene que acercarse a mi y mirarme de esa manera? Esto hace que me cueste trabajo hablar- pensó el pelinegro.

-continua con lo que me estabas diciendo, no ves que me desespero de que no me digas como actuar? Date prisa!- exigió el rubio.

-bueno… este, te decía que no debes de precipitarte con las cosas, por que si la besas así de rápido yo…- el pelinegro se encontraba más nervioso que nunca. No se explicaba como había estado a punto de confesarse ante Naruto en esta ocasión.

-que dices?- preguntó el Kitsune.

-ya te lo dije! No pienso volver a hablar, sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas pero quiero ayudarte…- contestó Sasuke.

-bueno, oye y que te parece si vienes a dormir a mi casa, así podremos conversar mejor, que dices?- dijo el rubio jubiloso y acercándose más al tímido pelinegro. Acto seguido lo abraza del cuello con un brazo.

Sasuke se sonrojó más con esto. Sentía emoción y sin duda no podía negarse a la proposición de su amigo y compañero. Tampoco quería que Naruto lo dejara de abrazar pero no podía evitarlo.

-está bien, iré a tu casa pero…ya te he dicho que no me abraces así- dijo el pelinegro con timidez.

-entonces vamos! Podremos ver una película juntos, dormir juntos y te pediremos una pizza para los dos, que te parece?...- exclamó con sumo entusiasmo el ojiazul.

-e-este…si, me parece que está bien…- Sasuke no podía aguantar más la emoción y más cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio había tomado su mano.

-antes no me agradabas, pero ahora eres mi mejor amigo, casi eres como un hermano para mi, como ya te había dicho…me alegro mucho de que vallas a dormir a mi casa!- dijo el ojiazul.

Los dos chicos llegaron al fin hasta la descuida y desornada residencia del joven rubio. Subieron por unas escaleras y Naruto abrió la puerta. Entraron y se encontraron con botes vacíos de sopa instantánea y demás cosas en el piso.

-lo siento, pero no he tenido tiempo de ordenar mi casa, espero que no te importe…- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

°pensando° claro que no me importa mientras pueda pasar esta noche a tu lado, Naruto.

-no te preocupes por el desorden, a mi me pasa lo mismo a menudo, así que te comprendo, por que es díficil vivir solo…- dijo el pelinegro.

-bueno, entonces, me voy a dar una ducha, no quieres bañarte conmigo?- preguntó directamente a Sasuke lo que hizo que el pelinegro se pusiera rojo de nuevo.

-es que yo…- contestó aturdido el pelinegro.

-vamos, ven a bañarte conmigo!- dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que lo toma de una mano y lo lleva forzado hasta el cuarto de baño.

Estando ya dentro del cuarto de baño, Naruto comenzó a desvestir a Sasuke. el pelinegro estaba tan desconcertado que no hizo nada para impedirlo y tampoco había pronunciado palabra alguna sobre esto.

Los dos se metieron a la ducha que estaba caliente. Naruto se frotaba el cabello con el shampoo mientras Sasuke seguía desconcertado. Salieron de la ducha y se vistieron. El rubio lo miraba divertido. Por su parte, Sasuke no podía con su sonrojo.

-ves que fue muy divertido? Pero no entiendo por que estás tan sonrojado…- decía el ojiazul riendo.

-cállate! No ves que estoy acostumbrado a bañarme solo y por eso me puse nervioso?- contestó el pelinegro aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de declarar que había sido glorioso para él.

-bueno, entonces voy a llamar para pedir que nos traigan una pizza- dijo el rubio.

-mientras que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Sasuke.

-quieres ver una película o prefieres jugar videojuegos?- exclamó el ojiazul.

-vamos a ver la película- respondió el pelinegro.

Los dos jóvenes ninjas se pusieron a ver la película. Debido a que solo disponían de un sofá en la casa, tenían que sentarse juntos, demasiado juntos. De nueva cuenta, el chico de cabello negro se sentía nervioso y emocionado a la vez.

°pensando° creo que hoy es mi día de suerte pero, no me atrevería a dar muestras de lo que siento por Naruto.

Observaban la película. Tener tan cerca de su amado Kitsune le volvía a dar cosquilleo en el estómago y sentía gran necesidad de besarlo y justo iba a hacerlo en medio de la oscuridad de la sala cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-voy a abrir la puerta, seguro que son las pizzas- habló el rubio.

°pensando° rayos! Estuve tan cerca de probar sus labios pero tuvieron que llegar a interrumpir.

-mira, Sasuke vamos a comerla rápido- dijo el rubio.

-si, está bien- sonrió el pelinegro.

Después de un rato cuando la película ya había terminado, ambos chicos se disponían a dormir para despertar temprano al día siguiente. Solo que como había una cama, tendrían que dormir juntos lo cual hizo que el pelinegro volviera a sonrojarse.

-si quieres puedo dormir en el sofá- dijo el rubio.

-no, no puedo permitir eso, así que no queda más remedio que dormir contigo- dijo el pelinegro tratando de ser sarcástico.

-oye pero habías venido hasta aquí para que me aconsejaras sobre lo que tengo que decirle a Sakura-chan sobre lo que siento por ella y para que sea mi novia.

-ya te dije que tienes que ser sincero con los sentimientos que sientes hacía ella, y creo que estando frente a ella debes de armarte de valor y lo demás lo tienes que hacer tu como creas que es lo más correcto- dijo el pelinegro con un tono bajo de voz.

-bueno, espero que todo salga bien, pero podrías ayudarme para que ella y yo estemos a solas en un sitio romántico?- dijo temeroso el rubio.

-no te preocupes, yo voy a dejarlos a solas- la mirada de Sasuke su puso triste.

Se metieron a la cama a dormir. Naruto había conciliado casi de inmediato el sueño. Por su lado, Sasuke no lograba dormir. No podía dejar se pensar en lo que pudiera pasar al día siguiente por que tenía mucho temor de que Sakura aceptara a Naruto aunque como sabía que esta estaba enamorada de él mismo eso le tranquilizaba. Pese a que Naruto decía querer a Sakura, sabía que podía ser capaz de enamorar al rubio.

-no puedo dormir de solo pensar en esto, además no me quiero perder de que estoy durmiendo con Naruto, por que me gusta tanto…- el pelinegro se acerca al rubio y le besa suavemente en los labios.

Al día siguiente, ambos chicos despertaron y se disponían a ir hacía donde estaba la chica pelirrosa. Naruto estaba muy emocionado y se había esmerado para escribir de nuevo una carta detallada para la chica que le gustaba. También se había quitado la banda protectora de la frente por que Sasuke le había hecho saber que se veía mejor sin ella.

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la chica quien de inmediato se emocionó al ver a Sasuke venir.

-hola, Sakura-chan!- dijo el rubio.

-hola!, hola, Sasuke-kun!- la chica se sonrojó.

Había suficiente tiempo antes de que su maestro jounin llegara como le era costumbre, así que Naruto dijo a la chica que se fueran a otro sitio. El rubio se adelantó ya que Sasuke quería hablar con la chica.

-que sucede, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-quiero que comprendas lo que te diga Naruto, hazlo por mi, si?- habló el pelinegro y esto hizo que la chica se enrojeciera.

-leíste mi carta ayer?- dijo la chica pero sin recibir respuesta por parte de Sasuke quien caminaba hasta alejarse y perderse entre los árboles.

Pronto Sakura alcanzó a Naruto hasta un sitio muy lindo que Sasuke había enseñado al rubio para que ahí declarara su amor por la chica. Sakura se encontró al ojiazul sentado sobre una gran roca y con un sobre rosa en sus manos. El chico estaba bastante nervioso y esto aumentaba conforme la chica se acercaba.

-que es lo que querías decirme?- preguntó Sakura.

-esto…es que yo…- dijo el tímido rubio ruborizado.

Naruto se levantó de su lugar y se acercó más hacía donde estaba ella, le tomo una mano y le entregó el sobre. La emoción era grande para el ojiazul. Estaba indeciso.

-Sakura-chan, yo…este…me gustas!- habló el chico.

-que dices?- cuestionó la chica impresionada.

-quisiera saber si tu, quisieras salir conmigo…tener una cita…- dijo aturdido el Kitsune.

-lo siento, pero sabes que me gusta Sasuke-kun y no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos, lo siento…- la chica salió de allí dando la espalda al rubio no sin antes devolverle el sobre color rosa. El corazón del rubio se hizo pedazos y comenzó a llorar.

Pasó un rato y Sakura volvió hacía donde se encontrarían con Kakashi. Ahí estaba, Sasuke también y al ver el estado de animo en que venía la chica se preocupó de lo que había pasado. Casi en un instante llegó el maestro jounin.

-entonces, creo que Naruto debe estar muy triste- pensó el pelinegro.

-bueno equipo, es hora de irnos, pero, donde está Naruto?- dijo el jounin.

-yo creo que no tarda en volver- respondió la chica.

Pero el Kitsune no regresó y Kakashi decidió que debían ir sin él. Sin embargo el también estaba preocupado por que presentía lo sucedido.

Sin que Kakashi los viera, Sasuke preguntó a Sakura sobre Naruto.

-cual fue tu respuesta?- dijo el pelinegro.

-a que te refieres?- dijo la chica.

-seguro que rechazaste a Naruto, verdad?- dijo el pelinegro.

-si, por que a la única persona que quiero es…a ti, Sasuke-kun- la chica se sonrojó.

-pero yo no te quiero, por que estoy enamorado de…- el pelinegro no concluyó y se alejó.

La misión había terminado y tenían que volver a casa. Kakashi se despidió de los dos chicos aunque seguía muy preocupado por la ausencia del Kitsune. Esperó a que Sakura se fuera para preguntar a Sasuke.

-quieres a Naruto, verdad? no te preocupes por que no se lo diré a nadie…- después de esto, el jounin trepó un árbol y desapareció.

Sasuke fue en busca de Naruto y al llegar hasta la casa de éste, toco la puerta pero sin recibir respuesta así que mejor se retiró y se fue hasta su casa. Supuso que tal vez el rubio estaba en casa pero deseaba estar solo.

Ya estando en su casa, Sasuke se duchó, se vistió y justo iba a dormir cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Al abrir se dio la sorpresa de que no era otro que el ojiazul que estaba empapado por la lluvia que caía afuera y todavía traía el sobre rosa entre sus manos que estaba también mojado e ilegible. Sus azulados ojos se notaban algo hinchados por el llanto. Naruto se balanceó sobre Sasuke y lo abrazó. Seguía llorando por aquel rechazo.

-por que me rechazó? Por que te quiere a ti? Por que nisiquiera me da una oportunidad?- preguntó el rubio aún abrazado de Sasuke.

-deja de llorar, ella no es para ti, no deberías de sufrir por ella…- el pelinegro estaba molesto por lo que la pelirrosa había hecho.

-pero…es que… creí que con lo que me dijiste todo iba a resultar bien y nisiquiera recibió la carta que tanto trabajo me costó escribir- dijo el rubio sollozando.

Sasuke no contestó a esto. Hizo que Naruto lo mirara de frente y tomando su mentón suavemente comenzó a acercar su rostro hacía el del Kitsune. Naruto estaba temeroso, por que en cierta parte se sentía muy atraído por el pelinegro y cerró sus azules ojos para recibir lo que el sabía que sería un inevitable y tierno beso. Sasuke también cerró los ojos y se dispuso a unir delicadamente sus labios a los del ojiazul.

Sus labios comenzaron a rozarse lentamente hasta que sus bocas se encontraron en un beso del que ninguno de los dos deseaba que terminara. Sus lenguas se conocieron por primera vez, el tierno contacto de sus labios se convertía poco a poco en un apasionado beso. Sasuke condujo hasta Naruto más adentro de la casa aún sin separarse y cerró la puerta. Afuera seguía lloviendo. Este era el primer beso para ambos.

Se separaron y mientras Sasuke se relamía los labios, Naruto estaba desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder hacía un momento. No se explicaba que era lo que lo había impulsado a consumar ese beso. Estaba confundido, pero de pronto sentía muchas ganas de abrazar de nuevo a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, yo…me he dado cuenta de que a tal vez a quien amo realmente es a ti…por eso creo que dejé que me besaras de esa forma, pero me siento confundido. Hacía un tiempo que comencé a sentir algo extraño cuando te veía pero, no me explicaba que era esto…- dijo el rubio tímido.

-yo te he amado desde hace tiempo, pero temía tu rechazo, pero jamás pensé que oiría esto por tu parte- el pelinegro se enrojeció del rostro y se acercó y de nuevo robó un beso al Kitsune aunque esta vez fue fugaz.

Había pasado un rato ya desde esto y Naruto se había secado el agua de lluvia, el pelinegro también le había dejado que se duchara y le había prestado ropa para que durmiera.

-ahora tendrás que dormir aquí, no puedes regresar a tu casa con esta lluvia…- dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que daba a Naruto un té caliente para beber.

-todavía me siento confundido por lo que pasó hace rato, no se si está bien que…nos hayamos besado…- dijo el rubio.

-entonces Sakura te rechazó…pero te has dado cuenta de que no la quieres realmente, entonces por que llorabas así?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-creo que fue por que lastimó mi orgullo, apenas me rechazó y me di cuenta de que me hacías falta…pero no se si en verdad es amor lo que siento por ti, está bien que dos hombres se quieran?- cuestionó el ojiazul.

-a mi no me importa lo que diga la gente sobre esto, solo me importas tu, te quiero…-

El pelinegro se inclinó un poco y volvió a besar a Naruto y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Condujo al rubio hasta su cama y apagó la luz, le besaba el cuello tiernamente lo cual causaba un cosquilleo placentero para Naruto. El ojiazul no se explicaba por que no pedía que se detuviera. Por su mente solo pasaba la idea de ser poseído por Sasuke, la persona que realmente lo quería.

Lentamente, Sasuke comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa y el también hizo lo mismo. Cuando ya estaban completamente desnudos, comenzaron a sentir como el calor corporal incrementaba debido a la excitación. Sus pieles eran tan vulnerables a las caricias que hacían que un simple roce fuera glorioso para ambos. Estaban a punto de perder la inocencia. Era la primera vez para ambos y era especial. Era como si su mente no les respondiera por que sentían una cierta necesidad de detenerse pero su pasión era mayor.

Entre suaves sabanas, ambos chicos llevarían a cabo aquel acto. Sasuke besaba la piel desnuda del torso de Naruto hasta llegar a su miembro en donde la lengua del pelinegro se detuvo para juguetear un poco. El placer era inminente para el rubio y cada vez era mayor. Sasuke colocó a Naruto en posición adecuada para llevar a cabo la penetración. Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Casi no hablaron durante todo este tiempo, solo se oían jadeos y gemidos en toda la habitación.

-te…amo, Naruto…-habló extasiado el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que subía las piernas de su amante para iniciar.

-yo…también te…amo…-gimió el ojiazul.

-voy a entrar poco a poco para no lastimarte…-dijo el pelinegro entre jadeos.

-hazlo!...- el rubio se sentía temeroso por pedir esto, pero también lo deseaba mucho.

Lentamente, Sasuke comenzó a entrar en el rubio. El éxtasis era cada vez mayor. El rubio dejó salir un pequeño grito de dolor. Pero después sintió un gran placer. Ambos chicos se encontraban abrazados uno del otro.

-ahh!- gimió el rubio.

-ya casi…solo falta un poco más- dijo el pelinegro con un hilo de voz.

Después de esto, ambos dejaron salir un delicioso orgasmo que se acompañó de un ligero grito de placer. Ambos se mancharon el torso con el que había dejado salir el rubio. Al fin Sasuke salió de su amante Kitsune y se acostó a un lado de su amado koibito tapándose con las suaves sábanas. Se besaron en la boca en un tierno beso.

-te amo, Naruto…- dijo el pelinegro y acto seguido cerró los ojos para dormir.

°pensando° por que hice esto? por que me precipité tanto?- el rubio se sentía algo arrepentido pese a que ya había puesto en orden sus sentimientos.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Al día siguiente, Sasuke despertó y al no encontrar a su amado ojiazul se levantó de la cama poniéndose sus boxers y comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa pero sin hallarlo por ningún lado.

-Naruto, donde estás?...seguro que ya se fue, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que hicimos ayer, fue una experiencia maravillosa.- dijo el pelinegro y en eso encuentra una nota sobre la mesa del comedor que sin duda era la caligrafía del ojiazul y también junto se encontraba su banda protectora que había olvidado.

La nota había sido escrita por el mismo Naruto y en ella podía leerse:

_Sasuke, se que te confesé lo que siento por ti pero creo que no estaría bien que iniciáramos una relación por que los dos somos hombres, tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder en una relación de este tipo, me siento muy confundido. _

_Comprende que esto es algo nuevo para mí. Si te entregué mi cuerpo fue por que me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero, aunque también quizá fue por despecho y eso hizo que me consolara, pero aún no estoy seguro de lo que siento realmente, por eso creo que sería doloroso para los dos iniciar una díficil relación. Déjame pensar las cosas._

_Me despido y espero que puedas comprender que no quiero ilusionarte..._

_Atentamente: Uzumaki Naruto._

-pero yo quiero que estés a mi lado, no me importa que los dos seamos hombres, tengo que ir a hablar sobre esto contigo, estoy seguro de que tu sientes lo mismo que yo solo que esa obsesión tuya por esa estúpida es lo que te confunde…- el pelinegro se duchó y se vistió para después salir corriendo hacía donde estaba la casa de Naruto.

Al llegar hasta ahí de inmediato tocó la puerta hasta que el rubio le abrió. Al mirarlo, Sasuke lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo para así besar sus labios de nuevo sin darle tiempo así de que este pudiera hablar.

-Naruto, yo te amo…por que dices eso?- habló el pelinegro después de separar sus labios de los del rubio.

-Pero es que tengo miedo de todo esto…

-Quiero que estés a mi lado, Naruto…

-Sasuke, yo…

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Hola! espero que les haya gustado (por dios!, espero que no me maten por escribir esta basura x.x) se que no soy buena escritora pero esto lo hago para despejar las ideas pervertidas yaoi que circulan por mi mente todo el día, solo así me desahogo y me siento más tranquila (y al recibir reviews soy tan feliz! Que me dan más ganas de escribir). Ojalá que puedan mandar su opinión y sus sugerencias (si, se que todo esto que escribí fue estúpido y que me apresuré mucho con el lemon pero es que esos dos ya se conocen desde hace tiempo x.x) lo hice corto por que esto es solo la introducción (Waaaaa, maldita Sakura por que hace sufrir a mi lindo Naruto?! ò.ó) bueno solo me queda decir que…manden reviews, onegai!!!!. Me despido y por favor no me asesinen por esta basura! X.x

Y Ahora un poco de humor para contrastar tanto drama.

Naruto- oye tú por que rayos escribes esto! No tienes derecho!

Sasuke- …. (Cruzado de brazos u.u)

Kirai Yami- yo puedo escribir lo que quiera, el único que puede reclamar es Masashi Kishimoto! Y no lo hace por que hay miles de sitios en internet de ustedes dos! (sacando la lengua al ojiazul)

Naruto- no me importa! No tienes por que escribir nuestras intimidades! Solo Sasuke y yo podemos saber sobre esto! (dice el rubio muy molesto y apuntando a Kirai Yami con un kunai)

Kirai Yami- Wa! Entonces confiesas que todo es cierto! Que lindo! (la pervertida Kirai Yami pone los ojos como platos y llorosos además de juntar sus dos manos y babear)

Naruto- este…no…este, bueno si es verdad pero no te da derecho…- dice sonrojado.

Sasuke-…vamos a matarla… (Sonrojado u.u)

Kirai Yami- esperen, antes de asesinarme, dejen que les tome una cuantas fotos con mi celular, vale?!- la chibi-chica se acerca a los dos y los junta obligándolos a posar)

Naruto- nada de que nos vas a tomar fotos! No tienes por que explicar con detalles como fue nuestra primera vez juntos, además no es el primer fic en donde escribes perversiones de nosotros, seguro que eres igual que Ero-senin pero con el yaoi.

Kirai Yami- que decías? Perdón, pero estaba viendo las fotos que les tomé en mi celular, pienso pasarlas a mi computadora e imprimirlas, je- la chibi-chica de cabello castaño se deslumbra al verlas.

Sasuke- vamos a matarla de una vez, Naruto… (Saca unos shuriken y dos kunai u.uX)

Naruto- creo que tienes razón… (Hace lo mismo)

Atacan a la chibi-chica que tiene los ojos como Tsunade.

Kirai Yami- me despido por que me van a matar, pero admitan que se ven kawaii!... (Saca unos kunai para cos play) Kishimoto-sensei, auxilio!.

Ja nee

Sayonara.


	2. Decisión

**/Amor equivocado**

**Género:** Yaoi (relación chicoxchico)

**Pareja Principal:**

SasukexNaruto XD (después saldrán más O.oU)

Hola! soy yo nuevo (si! una vez más la pervertida mente de esta chibi yaoista anda trabajado n.n) bueno pues aquí les traigo ya el segundo capítulo y ojalá que les guste (se que es estúpido pero me ayuda a vivir más tranquila para que mi cerebro no explote de tantas ideas yaoi ¬.¬). Las dejo para que puedan leer.

_Al llegar hasta ahí de inmediato tocó la puerta hasta que el rubio le abrió. Al mirarlo, Sasuke lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo para así besar sus labios de nuevo sin darle tiempo así de que este pudiera hablar._

_-Naruto, yo te amo…por que dices eso?- habló el pelinegro después de separar sus labios de los del rubio._

_-Pero es que tengo miedo de todo esto…_

_-Quiero que estés a mi lado, Naruto…_

_-Sasuke, yo…_

_Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente._

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2: **Decisión

Los dos chicos seguían consumando sus bocas en un tierno pero apasionado beso. Por la mente del rubio surgían un sinnúmero de confusiones. Pero no podía dejar de corresponder a ese dulce beso. Pero que pasaría ahora que había llegado a tanto con Sasuke la noche anterior? Ya había sido bastante para el rubio besarse con él pero haber tenido su primera vez con el pelinegro de la noche a la mañana era mucho. Ahora le daba mucha vergüenza mirarlo siquiera a los ojos.

Después se separaron y se miraron a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos hasta que el rubio bajó la mirada y se decidió a hablar.

-Sasuke…yo me encuentro muy confundido en estos momentos. Ayer trataba de confesar mi amor a la chica que según me gustaba y de que según me encontraba enamorado, pero después sucedió eso entre nosotros y ahora no se que pensar sobre todo esto, no se si sentirme arrepentido o aceptar tener una relación contigo…por que no se que sea lo que siento por ti, nisiquiera se si estuvo bien lo que sucedió ayer entre nosotros. Como pudo ser que la noche en que recibí mi primer beso también tuve mi primera vez? Tengo que pensar bien las cosas…- dijo el rubio casi con un hilo de voz.

-pero ayer me dijiste que me amaba…-

-lo se pero…aún no se si eso es realmente lo que siento. Los dos somos hombres y eso me confunde mucho…-

-Naruto, yo te amo…me gustaría que tu y yo pudiéramos ser pareja algún día…creo que después de todo no estabas enamorado de Sakura- dijo el pelinegro tratando de animar un poco al Kitsune.

-está bien, dejaré que pienses las cosas, pero…yo haré todo lo posible para que tu te sientas seguro de que me amas a mi. Te amo- el pelinegro se fue de ahí. El Kitsune sentía un nudo en la garganta pero no podía llorar por que haberse besado de nuevo con Sasuke le hizo tener un poco de fortaleza. Naruto se sentó en su sofá y meditó un poco. Este era un sentimiento extraño y nuevo para el ojiazul que llevaba dentro de su pecho desde hacía tiempo pero nunca había aceptado que era algo más que un sentimiento de amistad hacía Sasuke.

Sasuke se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa. En el camino se encontró con Sakura quien estaba conversando con Ino. Sasuke se detuvo por un momento y las observó unos segundos. Dudó en ir hasta donde ellas. Las dos chicas se emocionaron al ver como él las miraba, se sonrojaron pero después comenzaron a discutir. Forcejeaban entre ellas y el pelinegro se acercó.

-Sakura, tengo algo que decirte. Podrías venir un momento?- dijo el pelinegro.

-claro que si- dijo la pelirrosa.

-por que diablos te habla a ti?- preguntó recelosa la rubia.

-pues es que me prefiere a mi!! Soy mejor que tu y además seguramente me va a decir sobre la carta que le di ayer!!- la pelirrosa sacó la lengua en señal de burla y siguió al pelinegro.

Al estar un poco lejos de ahí, el pelinegro habló.

-Sakura, tengo algo que decirte- la kunoichi se sonrojó.

-de que se trata, Sasuke-kun?- dijo tímida la chica.

-quiero que cierres los ojos por favor- dijo Sasuke acercándose a la pelirrosa.

Sakura sentía una mezcla de nerviosismo y euforia. Obedeció y después de cerrar los ojos levantó un poco la cara como si fuese a recibir su primer beso por parte del apuesto pelinegro. Sin embargo, recibió a cambio una bofetada de parte del susodicho Sasuke. A pesar de que fue algo suave, el golpe si logró que la mejilla de la kunoichi resultara algo lastimada. Sentía una gran frustración y el dolor de la mejilla era inferior a lo que sentía por que el pelinegro había roto sus ilusiones.

-esperabas que te besara? Lo siento pero no te quiero, yo amo a otra persona- dijo fríamente el pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun, por que hiciste esto? por que me dices estas palabras? Me haz herido…- dijo.

-y acaso no heriste tu también a Naruto con tu rechazo de ayer? Crees que no fue doloroso para él? Hice esto para que tu sintieras lo mismo- el pelinegro la miró detenidamente.

-Sasuke-kun…dime a quien amas. Además, por que te preocupa tanto lo que le pase a Naruto? él te odia por que yo te amo a ti!!- dijo la chica con una mano sobre su mejilla lastimada.

-Naruto es mi único y mejor amigo. Además ayer él fue hasta mi casa. Llegó llorando y estaba muy deprimido por tu rechazo y luego yo lo…- el pelinegro tragó saliva y se calló, pero tenía tantas ganas de decirle a Sakura que había besado a Naruto por que a él era a quien amaba.

-yo no lo quiero, nada puedo hacer por eso…- dijo Sakura.

-lo único que te pido es que le ofrezcas una disculpa y pienses en lo que él sintió al ser rechazado, hazlo por mi y quizá te conceda una cita- dijo el pelinegro y luego se alejó pero fue detenido por la pelirrosa que se aferró a su brazo.

-espera…no me haz dicho a quien amas, Sasuke-kun!- dijo la chica.

-no pienso revelarlo, lo siento-

-leíste la carta que te escribí?- dijo la chica llorosa.

-no he tenido tiempo pero la leeré- Sasuke se zafó del brazo de la chica y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura había reflexionado un poco con respecto a lo que el pelinegro le había pedido. Pensó que era correcto enmendar su error y se dirigió a casa de Naruto. Mientras la chica caminaba rumbo a la casa del Kitsune, Naruto se estaba duchando por que después de hacer el amor con Sasuke no se había bañado. El rubio se secaba su dorado cabello con su toalla y escuchó como llamaban a la puerta. Terminó de vestirse lo más rápido posible y corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Sakura-chan! Que haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó el rubio sonrojado.

-vine a visitarte, puedo pasar?- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-claro que si!-

Estando dentro, Sakura se sentó en el sofá seguida de Naruto. El rubio no se sentía tan extraño al estar junto con la chica que le gustaba desde hace tiempo. Cada vez que volteaba a ver los verdes ojos de Sakura, le entraba una extraña sensación que le hacía recordar los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, sus besos y la deliciosa sensación del contacto de sus pieles desnudas la noche anterior.

-Sakura-chan, disculpa el desorden…-dijo el rubio.

-no importa, yo venía a decirte que lo siento mucho por lo de ayer. Me siento arrepentida por haberte rechazado de esa manera. Siento mucho no poder corresponderte pero es que yo a quien amo es a Sasuke-kun _/Inner: y por eso vine a verte, Naruto, para que Sasuke-kun me conceda una cita!!/._

-bueno, eso no importa. No podía forzarte a que salieras conmigo- dijo el rubio.

-pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no soy correspondida tampoco ya que Sasuke-kun me acaba de decir que él ama a otra persona- dijo la chica tristemente.

-y…Sasuke te dijo a quien quiere?- preguntó temeroso.

-no, no quiso decir quien era, pero no se si soportaría saberlo- dijo la chica.

-y si supieras quien es esa persona, que harías?- dijo.

-si se tratara de Ino no lo se, pero si fuera otra persona no dudaría en matarla, por haberme quitado a Sasuke-kun!- dijo la kunoichi.

-eso harías?- dijo el rubio con temor y tragó saliva.

-claro que si!!-

-pero yo…este- el ojiazul hablaba con incoherencia.

-bueno, yo vine para decirte que quiero tener una cita contigo para enmendar mi error por que quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo- Sakura tomó una mano de Naruto entre las suyas.

-una cita?- Naruto se sentía extraño por que esto ya no le causaba emoción.

-si, que te parece mañana?-

-si Sakura-chan!- el Kitsune sonreía.

-bueno, te veo mañana a las 3 de la tarde-

-yo paso por ti a tu casa- dijo el rubio. Sakura dio una tierno y fugaz beso a la mejilla del Kitsune. Luego la chica salió.

Ya había trascurrido unos minutos. Naruto se dirigió a su habitación. De inmediato posó la mirada sobre el retrato del equipo 7 que permanecía cerca de su cama y al ver a Sasuke en aquella fotografía no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir a la vez esa especie de remordimiento por lo que él y el pelinegro habían hecho la noche anterior.

-que extraño me siento…Sakura-chan acaba de darme un beso en la mejilla y no sentí emoción alguna. Además, no se por que solo pienso en Sasuke. Al verlo en esta fotografía, siento unas grandes ganas de ir a verlo. Cómo pudo ser posible que anoche le dijera a Sasuke que también lo amaba y hoy me siento tan confundido? Cómo pudo ser que le pidiera que siguiera cuando estábamos en su cama?.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Naruto cumplió eso de ir a casa de Sakura. Se encontraba bastante cansado debido a que la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien por pensar en Sasuke. Pero Naruto no podía faltar a su promesa. Se vistió lo mejor que pudo: con una camisa y un pantalón más casual y sin la banda de Konoha en la frente. Al llegar hasta la casa de la chica de inmediato ella salió. Sakura estaba vestida con una falda corta y una blusa de mangas cortas. Tampoco tenía la banda de Konoha puesta.

-bueno, vamos Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio.

-pues, vamos- contestó.

Los dos se fueron a varios lugares. Hicieron lo que normalmente se haría en una cita. El día transcurrió rápido y ambos habían disfrutado el día.

Pero Sasuke, que estaba impaciente por ver de nuevo a Naruto, se dirigió hasta la casa del Kitsune cuando la noche estaba a punto de caer. Casi llegaba cuando vio como Naruto se despedía de Sakura besándola en la mejilla. Por la forma en la que ambos estaban vestidos supuso de inmediato que se trataba de una cita, y pensó que Sakura si había hecho caso a su proposición. Sin embargo, Sasuke se llenó de celos por la escena. No toleraba ver a Naruto junto con la misma chica que le había hecho sufrir con su rechazo.

Cuando la chica se había ido ya, Sasuke fue hasta la casa de Naruto y tocó la puerta.

-qué haces aquí a esta hora?- preguntó el rubio al abrir la puerta.

-pues es que…tenía muchas ganas de verte- dijo el pelinegro.

-pasa- habló tímido.

-acabas de tener una cita con Sakura, verdad?- dijo pero se escuchó celoso.

-si, lo hizo por que se siente arrepentida del rechazo de ayer.

-_/que ingenuo eres Naruto, ella lo hizo por que yo se lo pedí/…_pues yo también me he sentido rechazado por tu parte, Naruto- dijo Sasuke acercándose al Kitsune.

-ya te dije que me des tiempo para pensar las cosas, aún estoy muy confundido, aunque…-

-que sucede?- preguntó.

-no he podido dejar de pensar en ti todo este tiempo, quizá yo…- el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar por que comenzó a sentir como sus labios eran invadidos por los del pelinegro. Pero correspondió a aquel beso. Era tan necesario para él desde el día anterior. Los besos del pelinegro se habían vuelto como una necesidad para él pequeño Kitsune. Se abrazaron tiernamente ambos.

-te amo, Naruto- decía el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que se relamía los labios.

-yo…aún no se que siento exactamente por ti pero, no puedo dudar que me gustas y que me gusta mucho la forma en que me besas- el rubio habló en tono bajito y sumamente sonrojado aunque esta vez estaba siendo muy sincero.

-entonces, dobe…- el pelinegro levantó el mentón del Kitsune con una de sus manos y acercó de nuevo su rostro con el del pequeño rubio para robar un beso ardiente de nuevo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron dentro de sus bocas. El momento era tan lindo que el ojiazul no se percató de que el pelinegro lo había conducido ya hasta la cama de su habitación.

Estando junto a la cama, Sasuke dejó caer a Naruto sobre esta lentamente aún sin separar sus bocas. El pelinegro cayó sobre el ojiazul y separó sus labios para besar ahora todo el cuello del rubio. Le dejaba poco a poco marcas rojas por varias zonas del cuello del Kitsune. Era un placer inminente el que ambos sentían y no querían que el momento se esfumara. Ambos sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre los dos de nuevo. Naruto estaba temeroso pero no quería que el pelinegro dejara de besarlo de tal forma. Justo el pelinegro iba a comenzar a quitar la chamarra del rubio cuando fueron sorprendidos por alguien estaba tocando la puerta. El momento de pasión se desvaneció y de inmediato ambos se incorporaron. El rubio se dirigió presuroso a abrir la puerta. Al abrir, Naruto se encontró con su maestro Kakashi quien sonreía bajo la máscara.

-que sorpresa! Que haces aquí, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó el rubio.

-bueno pues es que tenía que decirte algo…- el jounin enmudeció al notar la presencia de su otro alumno, Sasuke.

-bueno es que… Sasuke vino por algo que me prestó y…- dijo el rubio nervioso.

-no es necesario que le expliques, ya me iba de todos modos- dijo el pelinegro y salió del lugar con cierta frustración por no haber "terminado" con lo que estaban a punto de hacer él y Naruto en la habitación.

-este…puedo pasar?- dijo el peliplateado al pequeño con una mano sobre su nuca.

-si, que es lo que pasa?- dijo el Kitsune.

-bueno pues, creo que es necesario que tu y yo pues…entrenemos juntos más tiempo ya que no he puesto mucha atención en tu entrenamiento y…- el peliplateado estaba muy raro y nervioso.

-por que dices eso? Es raro que tu te preocupes por algo así…que ocultas?- preguntó el rubio.

-bueno, la verdad es que quería preguntarte si…a ti te gusta Sasuke. Me he dado cuenta de las miradas que él tiene hacía ti y esa expresión tuya- dijo el jounin.

-pues…la verdad es que no se que es exactamente lo que siento por él por que…bueno- el rubio tartamudeaba.

-que sucedió entre ustedes dos.

Era increíble como Kakashi podía notar perfectamente lo que sucedía con solo mirar los azules ojos del rubio.

-bueno…la verdad es que hace dos días escribí una carta de amor a Sakura-chan. Sasuke me ayudó a escribirla pero cuando se la di a ella…me rechazó. Yo me sentí muy triste por su rechazo y por eso no estuve en la misión de aquel día. Hasta que ya era de noche fui a casa de Sasuke y como yo seguía llorando él me…beso. Luego no se como fue que ya me encontraba desnudo en su cama y después…hicimos…- el rubio se sonrojó.

-llegaron a tanto? como es que…? Bueno auque supuse que algo así había ocurrido para que no llegaras a la misión de ese día. Además, ya había notado lo que pasaba entre ustedes dos pero…por que si querías a Sasuke le entregaste esa carta a Sakura?- preguntó el peliplateado.

-por que yo quería a Sakura-chan hasta ese momento pero…después de hacer eso con Sasuke me he sentido muy extraño- dijo el Kitsune.

-pero si he notado en tu mirada que quieres a Sasuke desde hace tiempo, solo que no te habías dado cuenta…- el jounin sonreía de nuevo.

-que dices? Pero yo…como iba a interesarme por él? Aunque…creo que tienes algo de razón por que yo sentía un sentimiento extraño desde antes pero nunca había puesto atención a esto. De todas formas aún no se que pensar sobre esto. Cuando estábamos haciendo el amor, le confesé que lo amaba pero…luego no supe que pensar…- el rubio se sentó en el sofá.

-….- Kakashi sacó su libro color naranja y se puso a leer un poco. Su alumno permaneció en silencio por un rato.

-….-

-dime…si yo no hubiera llegado, tú hubieras dejado que Sasuke llegara a hacerte lo mismo que esa noche?- preguntó el peliplateado sin dejar de mirar su libro.

-creo que sí…después de todo no puedo negar que me gusta como me besa-

-mmm….ya veo. Pues yo he observado que él te quiere…_/y yo me he dado cuenta de que también me he enamorado de ti, Naruto pero se que tu no te fijarías en alguien como yo por que tu amas solo a Sasuke_ _aunque no quieras aceptarlo por el momento/._

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! espero que esta basura les haya gustado y espero sus sugerencias y demás en sus review. Si, se que fue muy corto el capítulo además de estúpido pero prometo compensarlo en el siguiente (por que ya planee el fic XD) es solo que una no se concentra cuando la molestan a cada rato y tampoco escribí más por que ya me están corriendo de aquí (quieren que me valla a dormir ¬.¬) bueno en el siguiente capítulo les prometo más acción, mayor y mejor intervención de los personajes y LEMON y será más largo (es que me urge actualizar XD) y sugieran que quieren que haga Kakashi ahora que ya se enamoró de su rubio alumno y que quieren que haga Naruto para aceptar a Sasuke de una vez (Kiiaaa!!! XD XP).

Weno, me despido y onegai reviews!!!.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahora un poco de humor:

Naruto: por que me atormentas de esta forma, Kirai Yami? Si yo aún me siento confundido por lo que hice con Sasuke?

Kirai Yami: por que va a ser? Por que me encantas de pareja con Sasuke y tendrán que sufrir, wajaja!

Sasuke: que rayos traes en mente, pervertida?

Kirai Yami: calma, calma. No me mates antes de tiempo, tengo que actualizar otros tantos fics n.nU

Sasuke: dime que traes en mente, copia barata de Tsunade-sama u.uX

Kirai Yami: por que me llamas así o.óX?

Sasuke: por que va a ser? u.úX

Naruto: es que con ese cabello y ojos te pareces a la vieja pero en chibi, ja, ja.

Kirai Yami: deja de burlarte de mí, o acaso insinúas que soy tan pequeña que me puedes pisar (se enoja estilo Edward Elric con una venita saltada en su sien)

Naruto: pues tal vez, además eres una copia barata de la vieja por que no tienes esas grandes….

Kirai Yami: ya basta Xù.ú (se observa una barra que se llena de energía sobre la cabeza de la chica como tipo video juego que dice "grado de coraje")

Kirai Yami está a punto de atacar pero…llega la godaime hokage y golpea al Kitsune mandándolo volar 1000 metros (con la técnica de 1000 metros, obvio ¬.¬). Sasuke observa con gran miedo con una rayitas azules en su frente.

Tsunade: eso le enseñara u.úX

Kirai Yami se va a un rincón, se inca en el piso y aparecen unas llamitas sobre de ella.

Tsunade: ya, deja de deprimirte…Kirai Yami, ese granuja rubio ya no te molestará u.u (le da un té a Kirai Yami)

Kakashi: por que a mi también ya me incluyes aquí? Y además yaoi…

Kirai Yami: (más tranquila por el té que le dieron) pues por que eres tan lindo que te podemos usar para el yaoi y además mi amiga y yo ya planeamos el fic así que te aguantas!!

Kakashi: bueno, que más da… (Se pone a leer su libro)

Sakura: y que hay de mi? (Inner: más vale que escribas algo para que el lindo Sasuke–kun sea mío!!! O.ó)

Kirai Yami: pues tengo algo especial para ti n.n (Inner: muuuuy especial u.ú)

Sakura: eso espero n.n (Inner: más te vale!!!)

Kirai Yami: bueno, Sasuke, Naruto…los perdono si…se dan un besito XD

Naruto y Sasuke sonrojados.

Kirai Yami: bueno…si no quieren yo lo haré al fin que soy la autora.

Kirai Yami escribe: _el rubio y el pelinegro y comenzaron a unir sus labios…bla, bla, bla._

Kirai Yami: que lindo!! (les dije que lo haría!!! XP)

Los dos shinobi se sonrojas más.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

Sus reviews:

**Ouka Sakazaki: **Hola! que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y espero que también te guste este nuevo capítulo y que sigas leyendo para que me sigas mandando review (es que me dan ganas de llorar cuando recibo uno T.T es la emoción. Si, muerte a la basura rosada, weno como ya planee el fic pus ya se que va a pasar y son cosas que ni te imaginas (para averiguarlas tendrás que seguir leyendo) y pus si va a haber un "trauma" muy grande para la pelirrosa (quizá sea que los llegue a ver cuando…estén haciendo…ejem) weno y eso de que es una maldita por tratar tan mal a Naruto y que Sasuke hubiera quemado su carta no es mala idea! (lastima que no se me ocurrió antes, wa! T.T) weno te dejo y onegai deja otro review!. Ja nee.

**Nellafantasi: **wola! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, ojalá que pueda recibir otro review tuyo y gracias por decir que está bueno y que es tierno (aunque no te imaginas lo que sucederá después, wajaja!) si la basura rosada fue muy cruel pero ya recibirá su castigo (con el gran "trauma" que le daré). Sayonara.

**nuriko-tsunade: **que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el fic (admites que fue por el lemon, je, a mi también me gusta muxo el LEMON, wajaja!) pus como te gusta el lemon espera lo que sigue (claro, si es que no te molesta las parejas que surgirán) creo que a nadie le molestarán las parejas nuevas que tengo en mente (wa! Por que mi mente es tan pervertida y solo imagina lemon) gracias por leer y por dejar un review y espero que puedas seguir leyendo (se pondrá muy bueno!) Si! mataré a la basura aunque deja decirte que antes hará de las suyas. Nos vemos!. Ja nee!****

**Amazona Verde:** Kia! Que bueno que te haya gustado y que me hayas mandado un review. Si! la basura rosada va a encontrar a Naru y Sasu en…haciendo…este…mejor no te digo por que mi mente procesa imágenes que no me dejan en paz (pero imagínatelo!) y esto va a ser un "trauma" muuuuuuuuy grande para la pelirrosa (se lo merece por se tan interesada y cruel) si, Sasu-chan no dejará que su sexy rubiecito se le escapé (y menos por el pretexto que ya tiene de haber tenido su primera vez con él) si serán pareja pero tendrán bastantes complicaciones (por ejemplo, nunca faltan más personas que anden detrás de Naruto, je, yaoi por su puesto) Sigue leyendo y Kyoskete nee!.

**Kaede Souryu: **pues me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto el fic y espero que puedas seguir leyendo. Pues aquí ya tienes la actualización y gracias por decir que mis fics son geniales! (me sonrojo) nos vemos y te cuidas!. Deja otro review, onegai!.


	3. Amor imposible

Amor equivocado

**Amor equivocado**

**Género:** Yaoi (relación chicoxchico)

**Pareja Principal:**

SasukexNaruto XD (después saldrán más O.oU)

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

**Weno, soy yo de nuevo y me encuentro actualizando este fic (wii! el tercer capítulo n.n) y weno…GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN por tardar Tanto es que soy una idiota, no me había dado cuenta que no había subido el capítulo desde hace mucho, lo que pasa es que ando sin tiempo por que toy dibujando un doujin de** **SasuNaru**** y luego la escuela y el trabajo…pero espero que les guste por que en este trato de compensar un poco lo estúpido que quedó el otro. **

**Espero que me dejen reviews en donde digan que quieren un doujinshi de este fic. Weno, dejo que lean.**

Nota: en este capítulo SI hay LEMON n.n.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

_-dime…si yo no hubiera llegado, tú hubieras dejado que __Sasuke llegara a hacerte lo mismo que esa noche?- preguntó el peliplateado sin dejar de mirar su libro._

_-creo que sí…después de todo no puedo negar que me gusta como me besa-_

_-mmm….ya veo. Pues yo he observado que él te quiere__…/y yo me he dado cuenta de que también me he enamorado de ti, Naruto __pero se que tu no te fijarías en alguien como yo por que tu amas solo a __Sasuke__ aunque no quieras aceptarlo por el momento/._

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3: **Amor imposible

Al día siguiente, Kakashi y Naruto habían ido solos ha entrenar.

-_/por que diablos solo me pidió esto a mi?/ _pensaba el rubio haciendo una graciosa mueca de ojos cerrados.

-bueno, vamos a ir a otro lado para que te entrene en algo nuevo. Es algo especial por eso no quise que vinieran Sasuke y Sakura. Ten ensañaré a hacer el chidori…que te parece?- el peliplateado sonreía bajo la máscara.

-lo dices en serio? Genial!! Eso le enseñara a Sasuke-baka que yo puedo ser mejor que él!!- el chico saltaba de alegría.

-pero…tu lo quieres no?-

-…si, para que voy a negarlo. Anoche estuve pensando mucho en eso que sucedió entre los dos y estuve meditando sobre las veces en que dejé que me besara. Estuve meditando sobre las veces en que sentía la gran necesidad de estar a su lado y todos los momentos juntos que habíamos pasado hasta esa noche. Finalmente mi orgullo ha dejado verme que en verdad lo amo. Nadie había sido tan tierno con migo como lo ha sido él desde esa noche…pero bueno, mejor vamos de una vez a entrenar, Kakashi-sensei- el rubio tenía una hermosa sonrisa zorruna dibujada en sus labios.

-entonces…si lo amas?-

-si, que tengo que hacer sobre esto? Aún me siento algo confundido…- decía el Kitsune.

-si lo amas y él también te ama, los dos merecen estar juntos. Tienes que ir a decirle lo que sientes-

-gracias, Kakashi-sensei. Qué bueno que puedo confiar en ti-

-pues, vamos…_/así que Sasuke ha sido él único que te ha tratado tiernamente, y además te haz dado cuenta de que lo amas, Naruto. He comprendido que no me amarás nunca, tus sentimientos son hacía él y no puedo remediarlos. Pero no se que voy a hacer, no te separaría de él…no quisiera que te sucediera lo mismo que a mi/- el peliplateado miraba fijamente a su alumno._

-qué es lo que sucede, Kakashi-sensei? Estás más raro que de costumbre…-el rubio volvía a hacer una graciosa mueca.

-no es importante, mejor démonos prisa…- dijo el sensei.

Los dos se alejaron un poco de donde estaban y comenzaron a estrenar con la famosa técnica. Era muy extraño para Naruto que su maestro ya no se comportaba de manera tan estricta como lo hacía habitualmente, aunque solo era con él por que con Sasuke y Sakura seguía siendo el mismo. Habían pasado ya algunas horas.

-tienes que concentrar más tu chakra para que te salga. Veo que esto llevará algo de tiempo…- el jounin sonreía pero tenía una gota en la cabeza.

-puedo descansar un poco?- preguntó.

-claro que si, haz estado esforzándote mucho todo el día-

El rubio se sentó en el césped. Miró detenidamente por unos momentos a su maestro y analizó su mirada de su único ojo visible.

-_/no hay duda, __Kakashi-sensei está demasiado raro él día de hoy. No se ha comportado estricto. No me ha regañado y permanece con una tranquilidad mayor que la habitual. Además es muy raro que solo me haya traído a mí. Bueno, creo que se ha dado cuenta de que soy mejor que Sasuke./ ­el ojiazul sonreía._

-que te parece si mejor dejamos esto para después y vamos a comer a donde tú quieras- dijo el peliplateado alegre.

-qué dices? Tú invitándome a comer? Bueno, no puedo negarme por que me muero de hambre!! Vamos a ichiraku!!- el rubio se levantó rápido y se balanceó sobre su maestro abrazándolo. El movimiento hizo que ambos cayeran al piso.

Mientras el rubio estaba sobre su maestro, este último no pudo evitar sonrojarse bajo esa máscara. Para el era glorioso que su alumno ojiazul mostrara ese afecto por él de esa forma. Era lo más que podía recibir de parte del Kitsune, eso pensaba Kakashi.

Permanecieron así por unos segundos. Sin embargo para el peliplateado fueron como horas. Le agradaba mucho esto y curiosamente volvía a tener esa extraña sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago que había sentido alguna vez años atrás por estar cerca de la persona de la que se había enamorado por primera vez de su compañero de equipo, Obito.

-por eso te quiero, Kakashi-sensei!!- decía jubiloso el rubio.

-que me quieres?- el jounin se sonrojó de nuevo.

-sip-

-Bueno será mejor que vallamos por que yo también me muero de hambre- los dos se incorporaron y se dirigieron rumbo al local de ramen.

Después de eso estuvieron todo el resto de la tarde juntos. Fueron momentos muy agradables para los dos. Se divirtieron todo el tiempo. Fueron a distintos lugares. Al rubio le parecía un excelente día para una convivencia maestro-alumno, pero mientras por su parte, Kakashi veía todo esto como una buena oportunidad para pasar con la persona que amaba.

-_/no cabe duda de que…__ Naruto me recuerda demasiado a mi maestro. Tiene su misma mirada y ese mismo cabello dorado. Y cuando sonríe…todo de él me lo recuerda. Quizá sea eso lo que me cautivó de Naruto/ _pensaba el peliplateado.

-me la pasé muy bien hoy, Kakashi-sensei! Bueno, me despido por que me muero de sueño. Mañana te veo ttebayo!!- dijo el rubio.

-espera…vas a decirle eso a Sasuke? Sobre tus sentimientos?-

-si, lo haré mañana. Estoy confundido aún, pero lo quiero. No he dejado de pensar en él en todo el día. Estoy dispuesto a decírselo, pero le diré que me de algo de tiempo para asegurarme de todo-

-Naruto…espera, yo…quiero decirte que yo…- el peliplateado tomó las pequeñas manos de su alumno entre las suyas. Era algo que había hecho sin pensar y el ambiente se puso algo tenso. Le miraba fijamente. Se acercó un poco y se inclinó, como si fuese a darle un beso pero se detuvo. El rubio lo miraba atónito, pero no se imaginaba nada.

-que sucede, Kakashi-sensei?-

-bueno, quería decirte que mañana te veo y espero que pases buena noche. Te deseo lo mejor en tu relación con Sasuke- el peliplateado se alejó de su alumno. Ambos caminaron por rumbos contrarios.

-no se que le sucede a Kakashi-sensei. Bueno, por que no he podido dejar de pensar en Sasuke, no puedo dejar de pensar en sus labios sobre los míos. Siento una gran necesidad de besarlo, de abrazarlo y de…Wa! Por que diablos estoy pensando como una colegiala tonta y enamorada, ttebayo?- dijo el rubio bajito y frunciendo el ceño de pronto.

Mientras se observaba como Kakashi se dirigía a su casa con la cabeza inclinada hacía abajo. Estaba triste por que al fin había confirmado lo que temía desde hacía algún tiempo: que su amado Kitsune si estaba enamorado del que antes era su mejor amigo, Sasuke.

-no se por que soy tan tonto. Yo se qué Naruto no se fijaría en mi. Además soy demasiado mayor para él. Naruto está enamorado de Sasuke y acaba de afirmarlo. Ellos dos se aman, no puedo interferir. No quiero que suceda lo mismo que me sucedió a mí. Ellos tienen que estar juntos. Esos dos ya se han entregado mutuamente. Además no se como pude ser capaz de estar a punto de confesarle lo que siento y además de… besarlo. Si no fuera por que traigo puesta esta máscara, tal vez ese impulso habría sido tan grande que…lo hubiera besado- se decía a si mismo el jounin.

Kakashi entró a su casa y no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche por que pensar en cierta cabeza rubia le hacía tener insomnio.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba en su habitación con su habitual gorra para dormir sobre la cabeza. Se acababa de dar una ducha. Miraba el retrato del equipo 7 que estaba junto a su cama y al ver a Sasuke en ella, no podía evitar sonrojarse.

-sigo sintiendo esta extraña necesidad de tenerlo. Siento la extraña necesidad de besarlo. Sasuke-baka, sal de mi mente!!- el rubio se recostó y trató de dormir.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

El equipo 7 estaba reunido de nuevo. Kakashi aún no llegaba como era costumbre. los primeros en llegar habían sido Sasuke y la pelirrosa. La chica estaba junto a él tomándolo del brazo y este la miraba de reojo indiferente. El pelinegro estaba impaciente por ver llegar a su amado rubio pero este no llegaba.

-/por que se retrasa tanto?/- pensaba Sasuke.

-sabes, Sasuke-kun, ayer tuve una cita con Naruto y…le pedí perdón…- decía la chica

-y quieres una cita conmigo por haber hecho eso no?-

-pues…-

-está bien…-

-lo…dices en serio?- la chica se sonrojó.

-_/aunque creo que no debería de hacerlo por que eres una persona tan interesada/- _pensaba el pelinegro_. _

-ohayo!...wa, el día de hoy si me retrasé!- decía un rubio entusiasta que acababa de llegar.

-hasta que se te ocurre llegar, dobe- decía divertido el pelinegro y zafándose de la pelirrosa.

-deja de llamarme así, ttebayo!!- el rubio fruncía el ceño.

-bueno, recuerda que tú y yo tenemos algo importante que aclarar- dijo Sasuke.

-este…yo. Si, aclararemos todo después- el Kitsune se sonrojó.

-qué es lo que sucede? que tienen que aclarar?- preguntó Sakura.

-no es algo importante, Sakura-chan, descuida- el rubio hablaba nervioso.

-claro que es importante, pero es un asunto entre nosotros dos- dijo el pelinegro de forma fría. Sasuke sentía unas inmensas ganas de decirle todo a Sakura de una buena vez, pero no podía.

Los tres esperaron a que su maestro llegara y como tardó bastante, decidieron hacer otras cosas para distraerse.

El Kitsune estaba entrenando un poco con su control de chakra en sus manos para la técnica de chidori, aunque no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de esto, quería darle una sorpresa cuando lograra controlarla. Sakura estaba haciendo otro entrenamiento algo lejos de ahí. El rubio se sentó un momento en el césped bajo un árbol y escuchó como alguien le susurraba al oído. Era Sasuke quien de pronto recargó su mentón sobre el hombro del ojiazul.

-Te extrañé, por que no estuviste ayer en tu casa?- dijo Sasuke

-bueno, es que…estuve fuera todo el día en algo importante que…-el rubio estaba más nervioso y se sonrojó.

-algo más importante que…yo?- de repente, Sasuke besó tiernamente la mejilla izquierda del Kitsune. Luego comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

-no me sorprendas de esa manera, Sasuke!! Además, me pones muy nervioso…- el rubio estaba casi tan rojo como un tomate. Pero no podía evitar sentirse tan bien por que Sasuke estaba junto a él.

-no te gustaría entrenar conmigo, Naruto?- decía el pelinegro suavemente.

-este…-

-bueno, yo solo quiero que aprovechemos el tiempo antes de que el sensei llegue. Sabes que me agrada mucho estar a tu lado- el pelinegro era sincero y estar junto a su amado Kitsune le hacía ser tan honesto en sus sentimientos, desde aquella noche.

-está bien…pero deja de mirarme así por que me pones muy nervioso- dijo el rubio.

Los dos se incorporaron y cuando estaban levantados del piso, el pelinegro se acercó a Naruto y lo tomó de la cintura rápidamente. Luego de mirarlo a los ojos por unos segundos, aprisionó más su cuerpo hasta lograr que ambos estuvieran tan cerca de un beso. Sus rostros se juntaron hasta unir sus labios delicadamente en un tierno beso. Era tan inevitable para los dos por esos grandes impulsos que cada uno tenía. Sus bocas se probaban de nuevo. Sus lenguas volvían a encontrarse. El pelinegro abrazaba al pequeño Kitsune y le acariciaba la espalda.

-ya te he dicho que…me dejes pensar las cosas, Sasuke- dijo Naruto sonrojado y desviando la mirada después de separar sus labios con los del pelinegro.

-lo se pero…no puedo evitarlo, yo te amo…- Sasuke se sonrojó también. Pero los dos seguían abrazados. De repente escucharon la voz de su maestro que les decía.

-ya son pareja al fin?- preguntó Kakashi tratando de ser alegre. La escena le causaba cierta tristeza.

-Kakashi-sensei! por que llegas así de imprevisto? y…no somos pareja- dijo el Kitsune soltándose de Sasuke.

-lo siento pero es que…vi que disfrutaban tanto que no quise interrumpir- dijo el peliplateado.

-así que ya sabes sobre…-el pelinegro no terminó de hablar.

-si, Naruto me dijo todo- dijo Kakashi.

Después los dos fueron a buscar a Sakura e iniciaron con un entrenamiento proporcionado por su maestro. Durante todo el tiempo, el sensei no pudo evitar demostrar su interés por Naruto lo que hizo que Sasuke comenzara a sentir un poco de celos.

-bueno, creo que deberías de tomar un descanso un poco, Naruto- decía el peliplateado alegremente al mismo tiempo que abraza a su rubio alumno con brazo.

-gracias, Kakashi-sensei _/esto es muy raro/_- decía el rubio dando un gran salto.

_-/por que tiene esa atención con __Naruto de pronto__….__? __todo el tiempo se ha portado con él de la misma forma y…su mirada es muy dulce cuando lo mira, __que es lo que pasa? será que…__ Kakashi-sensei está…? no eso no puede ser. Además, __Naruto es mío y haré lo que sea para que me acepte, por que yo se que Naruto si me ama, lo veo en sus ojos/ _pensaba Sasuke estando sentado sobre el césped.

-oye, Sasuke-kun…no hemos acordado sobre…la cita- dijo Sakura acercándose al pelinegro y hablando de forma melosa.

-que sea el día que tú quieras…- dijo Sasuke fríamente sin apartar la mirada del Kitsune. La pelirrosa seguía hablando pero Sasuke no prestaba atención. Durante el resto del día, Sasuke seguía mirando seductoramente al rubio y lo ponía bastante nervioso y sonrojado.

Cuando la noche estaba a punto de caer, los integrantes del equipo estaban a punto de marcharse. Sakura fue la primera en irse.

Sasuke miró al ojiazul fijamente a los ojos. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de la cintura. De nuevo le robó un dulce beso de los labios. Ninguno había hablado. El Kitsune estaba muy nervioso. Sasuke le abrazó tiernamente y luego le tomó de la mano entrelazando los dedos.

-te acompañaré a tu casa, Naruto- dijo susurrando al oído del Kitsune.

-bueno, está bien…- dijo bajito el rubio. Ambos se sentían muy bien de esto. De pronto, su maestro les habló.

-qué es lo que sucede, sensei?- preguntó Naruto.

Al ver sonreír a su rubio alumno, Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir cierta emoción ya que se veía muy lindo con la oscuridad de la noche. Pero verlo junto a Sasuke hizo que se callara lo que iba a decir.

-no es importante, solo quería despedirme de…ti- dijo con nerviosismo el peliplateado.

El mayor se acercó a su alumno y le dio un rápido abrazo sonriendo bajo su máscara. El pelinegro se puso celoso por tal acto y habló.

-nos vamos ya, Naruto?- dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que toma del brazo bruscamente al Kitsune y lo obliga a caminar.

-no me lleves así dattebayo!! Adiós, Kakashi-sensei!- dijo el ojiazul.

-_/cómo puedo ser tan idiota? yo se que Naruto no me quiere. No debo de cometer la misma tontería de acercarme a él de esa forma/ _el jounin se dirigió a su casa.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban caminando por la calles de la aldea. Los dos estaban aún tomados del brazo. Los celos del pelinegro habían pasado ya. El nerviosismo invadía de nuevo a Naruto. Ambos sentían ese cosquilleo en el estómago y por eso no habían hablado en todo el camino.

-este…bueno pues, hasta mañana, Sasuke- dijo con voz entrecortada el Kitsune al llegar al frente de su casa.

-espera… quiero despedirme de ti- Sasuke tomó de la cintura al pequeño Kitsune obligándolo a juntar sus cuerpos de una forma comprometedora. Luego, acercó su rostro lentamente hasta sentir sus labios rozar con los del contrario.

Sus bocas se unían poco a poco, segundo a segundo. Se disfrutaban de nuevo. Era algo muy agradable para ambos. El pelinegro se aferraba al rubio. Era un beso succionador. Mientras, Naruto dejaba que los labios dulces de Sasuke siguieran poseyendo los suyos. Naruto también se aferró al azabache y le abrazó fuertemente. Después se separaron y se miraron tímidamente.

-hasta mañana, Sasuke-baka- dijo el rubio sonrojado y subió de inmediato por las escaleras de su casa sin voltear a ver al pelinegro.

-me encantas, Naruto-dobe- se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro en tono bajito al mismo tiempo que se relamía los labios. Y Naruto al entrar a su casa se tocaba los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

Sasuke se fue a su casa y Naruto se preparaba para dormir. El Kitsune no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche por que estaba pensando seriamente en sus sentimientos hacía Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, el rubio se levantó presuroso y se mudó de ropa lo más pronto que pudo. Estaba totalmente decidido a ir a casa de Sasuke. Debajo de sus azulinos ojos se veían algunas ojeras a causa de la mala noche pasada, y se tambaleaba por la falta de sueño, pero estaba ansioso por ir a ver a Sasuke. Desayunó rápido y salió corriendo.

Una vez estando frente de la casa del susodicho pelinegro, comenzó a sentir un gran nerviosismo. En su pecho sentía gran opresión. Sentía una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago. Pasaron algunos minutos y no se atrevía aún a tocar la puerta. Sus manos le sudaban.

-tengo tantas ganas de verlo, pero…no puedo ir a tocar la puerta!!- se decía a si mismo el rubio. De pronto, la puerta fue abierta por el propio Sasuke.

-que haces aquí? Dobe…-dijo el pelinegro alegre y seductor.

-deja de llamarme así…vine por que…yo…quería- el Kitsune tartamudeaba. Estaba muy nervioso. De pronto sintió como era tomado del brazo y metido a la casa del pelinegro.

-vienes a verme a mi, no? Te extrañé- dijo el pelinegro rodeando al ojiazul contra una pared.

-yo…venía a decirte que…estuve pensando sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros y…te amo!- dijo el rubio al fin y cerró los ojos.

-eso…es verdad? Entonces, quiero pedirte algo- el pelinegro se acercó al Kitsune más

-que cosa?-

-quiero que seas mi novio, yo te amo, Naruto- el pelinegro le miró a los ojos esperando la respuesta.

-no, no quiero ser tu novio- dijo seriamente el Kitsune.

-pero…acabas de decir que me amas- Sasuke palideció.

-claro que si quiero ser tu novio, tontito. Si te amo, no quiero separarme de ti- contestó el ojiazul sonriendo y posó sus labios sobre los del pelinegro. Sus bocas volvían a encontrarse y sus lenguas estaban juntas de nuevo. Cada una luchaba para dominar a la otra. Era un beso tan dulce, tan tierno y embriagante. Era un beso muy apresurado y apasionado, ardiente. Ambos se besaban con gran amor. Se abrazaban y acariciaban la espalda. Las manos del rubio se mezclaban con el cabello del pelinegro.

-te amo, Naruto. Nunca pensé que esto podía pasar. Te veía tan lejano a mí. Entonces, te diste cuenta de que me amabas a mi y no a esa estúp…?- dijo el pelinegro relamiéndose los labios.

-no la llames así! Yo pensaba estar enamorado de ella pero, me di cuenta de que a quien siempre quise era a ti. Con ella no convivía como lo hacía contigo. Además, me gustas mucho. Te amo, pero espero que puedas darme algo de tiempo para quererte más y entender bien esto que es nuevo para mi- el rubio sonreía a su ahora koi.

-pero…piensas que lo de aquella noche fue un error?- dijo el pelinegro abrazando de la cintura al Kitsune.

-claro que no. Al día siguiente si pensaba eso, pero al darme cuenta de que te amo ahora pienso que solo fue que nos precipitamos. Te entregué mi cuerpo de forma inesperada, pero lo entregué a la persona que amo- dijo el rubio recargando su mentón sobre un hombro de su koibito y abrazándolo de la espalda.

-ya no tienes miedo de iniciar una relación de dos hombres?-

-no por que nos amamos no? Besar a otro hombre es solo besar, es una boca más como la de una mujer. Además, no me importan las críticas de los demás- decía el rubio ahora recargando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro.

-como fue que cambiaste de opinión?-

-lo estuve pensado mucho y además, Kakashi-sensei me lo dijo. El sabe sobre lo nuestro, no se como le hizo para darse cuenta-

-bueno, que te parece si mejor nos damos prisa para llegar de una buena vez a donde se encuentran Kakashi-sensei y Sakura?-

-si, vamos… Sasuke-koi- dijo el rubio tímidamente y con una risita.

-me encanta como lo dices…-

De pronto, Naruto hace el sexy no jutsu siguiendo abrazado de Sasuke.

-vamos… Sasuke-kun…me besas de nuevo?- decía la sensual "rubia" sonrojada y con el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-claro que si, pero…sin esa tonta técnica. Me gustas por ser hombre así que no te transformes en eso- decía Sasuke aún sin soltar a su novio.

-bueno… (Regresa a la normalidad)...entonces, te besaré de nuevo, Sasuke-koi- el rubio volvía a posar sus labios sobre los dulces de su koibito. Volvían a unir sus bocas y luego se separaron.

-me gustaría que hicieras esa misma transformación pero en hombre- dijo el pelinegro divertido.

-lo intentaré dattebayo!!- contestó.

Acto seguido, Naruto hizo tal petición pero esta vez era en su versión masculina, sin la banda de Konoha y sumamente atractivo además de desnudo. Esto casi le causa una hemorragia nasal a Sasuke.

-no lo decía en serio, dobe…- dice el pelinegro tapándose la nariz mientras el Kitsune (sin la transformación) tenía una mano en su estómago por la gracia que le causaba ver así a su koibito.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que Naruto y Sasuke se habían convertido en pareja. Los dos estaban felices por el inicio de esta relación. No habían vuelto a tener sexo desde aquella noche ocasional, por que el rubio aún pedía tiempo. Todavía no había otra persona que supiera sobre esto más que Kakashi.

El Kitsune se encontraba caminando distraído pensando en su koibito a quien iba a ver. De pronto escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-oii! Naruto! a donde vas?- preguntó el chico castaño que se le aproximó con su cachorro blanco en su espalda.

-hola, Kiba! voy a ver a mi no…a Sasuke _/que tonto, casi se lo iba a decir!!/ _- el rubio le sonreía.

-a dónde? con Sasuke? ese tipo es tan antisocial que no se como puedes llevarte bien con él…- dijo el castaño.

-pero si tu no se como toleras a Shino ttebayo!! Además, Sasuke no es quien tú crees!- dijo el ojiazul.

-bueno…a decir verdad yo no me llevo del todo bien con Shino…- dijo Kiba sonrojándose un poco.

-ja, ja, ja entonces por que te pones rojo?- el rubio soltó una carcajada.

-oye Naruto, no te gustaría ir con noso….- Kiba no terminó de hablar por que fue interrumpido por Sasuke que se les acercó.

-que bueno que te veo, dobe- dijo el pelinegro ignorando a Kiba.

-lo mismo iba a decirte, deja de llamarme así dattebayo!!-

-cómo permites que te llame así, Naruto?- dijo Kiba.

-no te preocupes, lo hacemos de juego…- dijo el Kitsune.

-ah por cierto, hay algo que tienes que saber, Inuzuka….Naruto es MIO!!- dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo por que se había puesto celoso del castaño. No quería que nadie se lo quitara.

-qué es lo que quieres decir?- dijo Kiba.

-qué Naruto es mi NOVIO…-

-basta! no tenías que decírselo a nadie!!- el rubio estaba molesto y a la vez apenado.

-cómoooooo? que ustedes dos son….? p-pero son hombres!!- el castaño casi se le terminaba el aire.

-y eso qué? nos amamos- dijo el azabache.

-bueno pues…es la verdad, Kiba- acto seguido, Naruto comenzó a sentir como sus labios eran posesionados por los de su koibito. Le robaba un ardiente beso justo enfrente de Kiba y esto lo apenó mucho.

-b-bueno…creo que mejor me voy. Nos vemos luego- Kiba echó a correr pronto dejándolos atrás.

-No tenías que hacer eso!!- musitó Naruto.

-es que no pude evitarlo, me puse celoso por verte con él por que la mirada que él te lanzaba era extraña, era como de cierta dulzura- dijo el pelinegro.

-son ideas tuyas, qué iba a querer Kiba de mi ttebayo!!- el rubio se cruzó de brazos.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde, cuando Sasuke se había marchado ya a su casa, Naruto había salido a hacer algunas compras para su casa. Estaba comprando botes de ramen instantáneo y se encontró con su maestro peliplateado que de últimos días había estado siguiendo más de cerca sus pasos por los lugares que el rubio acostumbraba visitar.

-bueno, creo que con esto es suficiente para la semana- dijo el rubio.

-que sorpresa encontrarte, Naruto- dijo Kakashi sonriendo y con una mano sobre su nuca.

-Kakashi-sensei!-

-tienes tiempo para, ir a comer a ichiraku?- preguntó el mayor tímidamente.

-claro que si!!-

Los dos se dirigieron al afamado lugar. Mientras el rubio comía el mayor lo miraba atentamente.

-qué es lo que pasa? por que no comes, sensei?- preguntó.

-bueno es que...miraba tus ojos- contestó.

-si, son azules. Estoy harto de que me lo digan siempre por que no parezco japonés dattebayo!!-

-eso no me importa a mi. Yo miraba tus ojos por que…son muy similares a los de mi maestro que también era rubio como tú- dijo el jounin.

-b-bueno y no vas a comer?- preguntó de nuevo.

Kakashi estaba apunto de levantarse la máscara para comer mientras Naruto lo miraba ansioso por verle el rostro imaginándose miles de posibles caras que tendría su maestro. Pero para su sorpresa, Kakashi solo descubrió sus labios un poco y con esto no pudo ver su cara de nuevo.

-Kakashi-sensei, por qué no dejas ver tu cara?- cuestionó curioso.

-eso te lo diré un día…- dijo

-dímelo ahora!-

-nop- ambos siguieron comiendo.

La noche cayó. Kakashi acompañó a su rubio alumno hasta su casa. De nuevo sentía ese gran impulso por besarlo. Era un impulso tremendo que no le dejaba en paz. Pero al ver tan sonriente a Naruto por que le contaba sobre su relación que ya había iniciado con Sasuke, Kakashi pensaba de nuevo que besarlo sería imposible.

-Naruto iba a decirte algo…yo-

-qué ocurre?-

-no, olvídalo-

-bueno, sensei quería preguntarte si, crees que estaría bien que yo tuviera…relaciones de nuevo con Sasuke? es que yo lo amo pero…no se de que manera dar la iniciativa- dijo el rubio sonrojado.

-está bien, te…daré algunos consejos- al peliplateado se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Después de esto, Kakashi se marchó de aquel lugar. Naruto estuvo pensando durante un rato y decidió ir a buscar a su amado pelinegro. Era de noche pero aún era temprano. Fue hasta su casa presuroso y al tocar la puerta y ser recibido por Sasuke, los dos se besaron en ese momento.

-qué es lo que haces a esta hora por aquí?- preguntó Sasuke.

-es que…necesitaba estar a tu lado. Quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo nuevamente. Quiero…sentir tus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo ardiente de deseo. Necesito sentir tus besos sobre toda mi piel de nuevo…- el rubio hablaba extasiado y con su lengua recorría los labios de su koibito. Con estas palabras, también Sasuke se había excitado.

-entonces…creo que, esta noche será agitada- contestó el pelinegro con voz ronca y tomando bruscamente de la cintura el rubio para besarlo de nuevo.

Sasuke condujo a Naruto hasta su habitación lentamente entre besos y caricias. Los dos derramaban pasión pura. Era una pasión espontánea que no se comparaba siquiera con la de su primera noche. Esta vez no había corazones despechados en esta habitación. Esta vez era amor claro pero se dejaban llevar de nuevo por el éxtasis. Los dos se entregarían de nuevo pero más concientemente.

El pelinegro había colocado a su koi sobre su cama. Lo miró por un momento y lo besó de nuevo. Luego hizo caricias bucales por su cuello y succionaba por momentos. Sus cuerpos les pedían a gritos que este encuentro se tornara más cercano por lo que el pelinegro comenzó a desvestir a Naruto de inmediato. Comenzó por quitar esa estorbosa chamarra. Luego la camisa. Seguía besando el tierno cuello del rubio. Pronto lo despojó de sus pantalones. Ambos pasaron entonces de los jadeos a los gemidos fuertes. Naruto quería hacer lo mismo y le quitó la camisa al excitado pelinegro. Ambos se abrazaban de nuevo con gran goce por el roce de sus pieles desnudas. El contacto de su desnudez hacía que se les erizara la piel de sus torsos por completo.

-te amo, Naruto!- decía con voz entrecortada.

-quiero…demostrarte que yo también te amo, Sasuke!! Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para ambos- el rubio se excitaba cada vez más al igual que su amante.

Los dos se encontraron desnudos por completo nuevamente al ser despojados de sus boxers. Sus miembros hacían una exquisita fricción que les causaba grandes y pequeños gemidos de placer. Una fricción tan deliciosa que electrificaba sus cuerpos. Sus erecciones eran tan vulnerables con el fino contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

La boca de Sasuke recorría la piel desnuda de Naruto por toda su espalda desde la nuca hasta toparse con la cavidad entre la espalda baja y sus glúteos. Naruto apretaba los puños fuertemente.

-te gusta? ahora estoy cumpliendo con recorrer con mis labios toda tu piel…koibito- dijo el azabache.

-ahh…esto es tan…agradable-

Luego, cuando el Kitsune se había volteado de nuevo frente a su amante pelinegro, fue precisamente el rubio quien comenzó a lamer poco a poco los pezones del pelinegro y les daba pequeños mordiscos.

-eres tan…fogoso, tan ardiente…Naruto….ahh!- decía entre jadeos el pelinegro.

-me encanta el sabor de tu piel, Sasuke-

Luego de tantas caricias por el cuerpo, el azabache comenzó a besar de nuevo el cuello de su rubio amante

-ya, hazlo! metédmela…pronto…onegai!!- dijo el rubio sumamente extasiado y gritando.

-primero…te…- dijo el pelinegro con un hilo de voz.

Acto seguido y sin terminar de hablar, Sasuke comenzó a probar el miembro erecto de su amante introduciéndolo a su boca y succionando. Esto hizo que el rubio gimiera más por toda la habitación por tal placer agarrando fuertemente las sábanas.

Luego, Sasuke lo sacó de su boca y le dio apresuradas lamidas por todo el miembro del Kitsune. Era como un juego para ambos y el ojiazul sentía cada vez más ganas de llegar hasta el último paso.

-deja de torturarme de esa manera…ahh…quiero que…ahh…estés dentro ya!!- el Kitsune nunca había imaginado decir esto.

Sasuke lo miró divertido y lamiéndose los labios. Era una mirada tan seductora que hacía que la tortura de su amante rubio fuera mayor.

-es…un sabor inigualable el que tiene tu…pe…ne- el pelinegro estaba muy excitado.

-no lo digas! me da vergüenza….quiero que me tomes ya!!-

-claro que lo haré, Kitsune- dijo el pelinegro incorporándose y colocándose entre las piernas de su amante. Luego colocó las piernas del ojiazul sobre sus hombros y comenzó a dar suaves masajes con las yemas de sus dedos por todo el torso del pequeño rubio. Era un placer inminente que el rubio disfrutaba mucho pero quería a Sasuke dentro y pronto.

-onegai!!- decía suspirando el rubio.

Sin responder a esta petición el pelinegro seguía torturando al rubio. Pero ahora glande amenazante rozaba deliciosamente la entrada estimulada del Kitsune, Naruto lanzaba alaridos cada vez más fuertes mientras el azabache le ronroneaba cerca del oído. Sasuke comenzó a introducirse lentamente dentro del ojiazul penetrando poco a poco hasta lo profundo de su ser. El pelinegro había llenado su miembro de un lubricante para entrar más fácil. Era un placer tan grande para ambos unir sus cuerpos de nuevo. Sentir de nuevo dentro de si a su amante pelinegro, hizo que Naruto lanzara un gran alarido de placer.

Sasuke acariciaba el miembro de su amante masturbándolo. Ohh, estaba ya tan dura. Sostenía el miembro apretándolo y dando movimientos hacía arriba y hacía abajo lo que hizo que el Kitsune gritara de puro placer. Lo halaba con fuerza.

-Ahhhh!!- Era algo que le hacía sentir el paraíso mismo.

Esto provocó que pronto Naruto dejara salir su semen de golpe y de forma violenta empapando el torso de ambos y cuyo calor hizo que esto tuviera el mismo efecto en Sasuke quien también derramó su semilla dentro de su rubio amante.

Ahhh!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo por el orgasmo.

Luego el pelinegro salió de su amante y se recostó sobre el pecho del rubio. Aún agitado, Sasuke dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de su novio y se taparon con una sábana.

-te amo, Naruto-

-yo también, Sasuke-baka- Ambos se quedaron dormidos

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura que había ido a visitar a Sasuke y al no recibir respuesta al tocar la puerta, había entrado a la casa. La puerta había quedado semi abierta y con esto, la pelirrosa había entrado. Se dirigió de inmediato a buscar a su "amado" pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun…estás ahí? he venido a traerte algo y…- la pelirrosa se impactó enormemente al entrar a la habitación de Sasuke y encontrar a ambos durmiendo desnudos y abrazados con esa sábana cubriéndoles solo de la cintura para abajo pero notándose muy bien que estaban completamente desnudos. Ambos con cara de satisfacción. Y su ropa tirada por toda la habitación. Todo era más que claro para la chica que miraba aterrada la escena y de pronto a la pelirrosa se le ocurrió bajar la mirada al suelo encontrándose horrorizada con un envase de lubricante sexual justo debajo de sus pies con una etiqueta muy clara y sugerente en ella. La chica estaba a punto de gritar, pero su estado de Shock la dejó sin voz así que de inmediato salió corriendo de ahí.

-esto no puede ser!! Por qué? por que tenía que pasar esto?- se preguntó a si misma Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola!! espero que os haya gustado a todas. **

**PERDON de nuevo!! Por tardar en actualizar pero es que mi presupuesto no anda muy bien para pagar el internet y soy tan idiota que en serio no me di cuenta, pero ya me tienen aquí.**

**Perdón por la basura de Lemon que escribí. Si, se que de nuevo salió algo estúpido sobre todo en las partes donde sale Kiba y donde Naruto hace el sexy no jutsu pero espero que no les moleste XD. Weno, pues mi amiga de nuevo me ayudó para la realización de este fic (que ya está planeado).**

**Ella me dijo que quería que Sakura los encontrara en el acto pero yo lo cambié por que no quería que les echara a perder el momento, no se que opinen ustedes ¬.¬. Weno mi amiga también me pidió que Itachi llegue a hacer de las suyas pero espero su opinión.**

**También quería decir que últimamente me gusta la pareja KibaxNaruto pero es que…pobre Naru!! Por qué le sale cada pareja? XD (Inner: pues por que es tan lindo XD).**

**Si a Naruto le siguen saliendo parejas, no duden que habrá pronto una pandemia de Sida en la aldeas ocultas de ninjas si no es que ya hay XD (Inner: la onda gay en Konoha sigue!! XP). Espero sus reviews y ya verán lo que pasará con Kakashi y sus sentimientos hacía Naru-chan. Ja nee**

**Por cierto O.o…perdón no anda bien el fic es que mi papá anda por aquí y no he podido sacar mis mangas yaoi para inspirarme n.nU (Inner: pervertida!! XP).**

_Mi pregunta es…_**cuántos gays hay en ****Konoha? O.ó**

.-.-.-.-.- サスケ. ナルト. サスケ. ナルト.-.-.-.-.-

_Como ya es una costumbre, les pongo un poco de humor para minimizar lo del Lemon n.nU. (y quien quiere minimizarlo? ¬.¬)_

_Naruto: por qué vuelves a escribir sobre nuestras relaciones íntimas ttebayo!! Maldita Kirai Yami!!_

_Kirai Yami: es que soy mala, muy mala!! XD_

_Sasuke: pero no tienes que explicar todo con detalles!!_

_Kirai Yami: y eso que no han visto los doujinshis que he bajado de internet n.n_

_Sasuke: nunca vas a cambiar u.ú por cierto…espero que mi relación con Naruto no tenga complicaciones por que te pesará si escribes atrocidades._

_Kirai Yami: no te preocupes, te aseguro que no n.n (Inner: te aseguro que no me olvidaré de escribir atrocidades XD)_

_Naruto: y qué? me van a salir más parejas? por que no entienden que yo amo solo a Sasuke ttebayo?! Por qué todas ustedes las locas del yaoi no me dejan en paz y siempre me sacan parejas nuevas?!._

_Kirai Yami: pues es que eres un buen uke!! (Inner: tan lindo que sirves tan bien para el LEMON XD)_

_Kirai Yami hace una mueca malévola y con sus palmas de sus manos juntas y comienza a babear._

_Naruto: en qué diablos estás pensando?!_

_Kirai Yami: en nada n.n_

_Sakura: oye Kirai Yami!! por qué rayos me haces sufrir de esa manera?! (Sale la pelirrosa del suelo en su versión Inner y de forma gigante tomando entre sus manos a Kirai Yami y la aplasta)_

_Kirai Yami: gomen, gomen es que…todo fue culpa de mi Inner y de mi amiga que me ayudó n.n (Inner: échame a mi la culpa! ¬.¬) si, es que mi Inner te odia, Sakura-chan!! y ella mi incitó a escribir eso de que tu vieras a tu "querido" Sasuke-kun con Naruto desnudos, uno sobre el otro, durmiendo después de hacer el amor y…_

_Sakura: ya no sigas! (la pelirrosa regresa a su forma "normal" y se tapa los oídos desesperada)._

_Kirai Yami: pero esa es la verdad ¬.¬ (Inner: si!! XD)_

_Sakura: dijiste que ibas a darme algo especial._

_Kirai Yami: pues… (Inner: y qué entendiste por "especial" basura-Sakura? XP)_

_La pelirrosa se va a un rincón y comienza a murmurar al mismo tiempo que hace círculos en el suelo con su dedo índice. En su frente hay unas rayas azules._

_Kakashi: y qué sucederá conmigo? por qué tengo que sufrir por un amor no correspondido?_

_Kirai Yami: GOMEN NASAY pero es que este fic es SasuNaru y…_

_Kakashi: bueno…que más da? (se pone a leer su libro)_

_Kiba: y yo qué?_

_Kirai Yami: mira yo también tengo un perro en la espalda Wiii!! (sale_

_Kirai Yami con su cachorra sobre su espalda)_

_Kiba: /está loca!!/ Deja de hacer eso y dime que pasará conmigo?_

_Kirai Yami: no lo sé…tengo que pensarlo (Inner: y esperar los reviews XD)_

_Kiba:…_

_Kirai Yami: weno, mientras les tomaré algunas fotos a Sasuke y Naruto besándose._

_Los dos susodichos estaban besándose tiernamente a lo lejos pero al ver como Kirai Yami se les aproxima con su cámara, salen corriendo despavoridos._

**Sus reviews n.n: **

**nitoky hanayime: **Hola! que bueno que me hayas dejado un review, te lo agradezco mucho. Bueno pues es que el yaoi es tan lindo y es como una droga por que una vez que lo pruebas te vuelves adicta. Si, sigue con el yaoi y espero que sigas leyendo por que te aseguro que el fic va durar un rato. Te cuidas.

**nuriko-tsunade: **Hola! que bueno que sigas leyendo este fic y que me hayas dejado un nuevo review. Weno pues es que es inevitable que el sexy Kakashi no sea correspondido pero es que el fic es un SasukexNaruto. No te preocupes por que yo también soy la pervertida y mi mente es como una monja, je. Bueno pues creo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa pronto con respecto a este amor no correspondido. No mi mates si te desagrada. Me voy. Ja nee!

**Mad hatter: **Kiiaa!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic por lo que dices que lo estuviste leyendo hasta tarde. Me haces llorar de emoción T-T. Weno pues espero que lo sigas leyendo y que me dejes otro review y perdón por tardar en actualizar. Weno y muchas gracias por decir que mi fic no es estúpido pero siento que si por que a veces siento que incluso mi existencia es estúpida (Inner: disculpa pero hoy Kirai Yami anda sarcástica) Nos vemos pronto. Sayonara!!.

**Ouka Sakazaki: **Hola! como siempre fiel lectora de mis estupideces. Weno, muchas gracias por dejar un review de nuevo, me hace tan feliz T-T. Siii!! Quemaré la carta de la basura rosada!! Si, recibió una bofetada!! XD. Con respecto a lo de Kakashi pues es que a una amiga le gusta mucho esa pareja y se lo quise dedicar (aunque el pobre peliplateado no sea correspondido T-T) y por lo de las violaciones pues…Waaaa! ya no me des más ideas por el momento! soy una pervertida y podría no resistir escribir algo así!! No me tientes aún!! y además… Kakashi no haría eso!! o tal vez…(Inner: deja de estar de pervertida!!) weno, voy a pensar bien las cosas por que el fic lo estoy escribiendo junto con una amiga y tengo que consultarlo con ella y…Waaa! por que no dejo de pensar en perversiones?. Mejor me voy. Te cuidas y perdón por la tardanza. Ganbareyo!!

**Nellafantasi: **Ma!! que bueno que te pueda ver por aquí. Gracias por tu review. Si, la basura rosada está loca y recibió una bofetada, tenía que ser así u.ú. Weno, pues que bueno que te guste el fic y si, Kakashi quiere a cierta cabeza rubia; es una pareja que encuentras por internet mucho aunque no tanto como el SasukexNaruto (Wiii!!) y a una amiga le encanta la pareja así que lo escribí para ella. Si, lucharan por el amor de el Kitsune pero creo que ya sabes quien de los dos ganará, no?. Nos vemos luego. Kyoskete!!.

**JuLiaAlex:** Wola!! Que bueno que digas que la historia te gusta mucho como anda quedando. Me halagas. Agradezco mucho tu review n.n espero que sigas leyendo. Bueno si estoy siendo buena con la basura rosada pero es que aún no recibirá su merecido y bueno, creo que por el momento es suficiente con lo que acaba de presenciar. Por lo del lemon, claro que lo haré más largo y mejor lo que pasa es que como se trataba del primer capítulo pues por eso no lo hice tan largo y en el capítulo dos no me dio tiempo pero espero que te haya compensado un poco lo de este cap. Nos vemos luego!!. Ganbatte!!

**anime lover3693: **Hola! muchas gracias por leer el fic y que bueno que te haya gustado. Weno pues espero que sigas leyendo y no te preocupes por que la pobre idiota de la basura rosada ya recibió una buena parte de su castigo por tratar tan mal a l pobre Kitsune en este capítulo pero le espera más (muajaja). Si, esos dos tienen que quedar juntitos por que este fic es SasukexNaruto no? y pues por lo de Kakashi al final pienso dejarle de pareja a iruka-sensei por que ni modo que sufra y se quede solito verdad? (babea). Sigue leyendo. Cuidate.

**StarFive: **Gomen, Gomen!! seguro si esperabas con ansias el capítulo pero es que soy tan idiota! gomen. Weno pues gracias por el review y espero que si siguas leyendo. Si, tienes razón, últimamente he encontrado a Naruto como seme y en una actitud más salvaje y la verdad no me agrada mucho ya que él tiene un rostro tan lindo y angelical que le queda mejor el papel de uke. No te preocupes, el sensei no se propasará. Aquí esta la continuación, sigue leyendo por fa. Ja nee!.

**tefa: **Wai, gracias por molestarte en dejarme un review y que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendo. Kyoskete!!

**Sabaku no julliet: **igual, muchas gracias por molestarte en dejarme un review y que bueno que te haya gustado. Bueno pues Kakashi-sensei si va intentar hacer algo para alejar un poco al Kitsune del azabache pero nada malo ya que se dará cuenta de que Naruto realmente ama a Sasuke. La verdad es que soy mala por que me gusta que haya celos y por eso pensé en eso (Muajaja) pero todos quedaran felices (kyaaa!!). Espero que sigas leyendo. Nos vemos!

**darkness bast: **GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, es que soy una idiota!! Watashi wa baka desu!! x.x merezco ser ahorcada, linchada, etc. Gracias por decir que el fic va quedando bueno, pero es que en serio que soy una idiota. Espero que este capítulo haya compensado un poco mi estupidez XP. Gracias por tu review y para que veas dejaré a Kakashi con Iruka. Kuchizuke!!


End file.
